Otomo middle school
大友中学 |image= Otomo ep31 (2018) 1.jpg |nationality=Japanese |other_names= |first_appearance= }} (大友中学, Ootomo Chugaku), or just Otomo, is the rival school of Nankatsu in the Boys' Fight arc, during the Shizuoka Prefecture tournament. History Boys' Fight arc During middle school, Urabe became the Captain of the football club of Otomo and former Nankatsu SC members joined him forming the "Otomo Quartet", a powerful team in defense strategies where the midfielders and defenders will make decoys runs to shield Urabe who would intercept the ball, as well as two key members for the 16th National Tournament, GK Isamu Ichijo and FW Shun Nitta, both junior high freshmen. Nitta indeed is the trump card of the team, who has as much as potential as Tsubasa or Hyuga as Ace Striker. In the Shizouka prefecture middle school tournament, Otomo didn't concede one goal until the final. When they faced against Nankatsu, Nitta challenged Tsubasa as soon as he got the ball. He lost this duel, and Tsubasa later started to mark him. Tsubasa scored with a No-Trap Running Volley, and Nitta begun to get angry because of his inability to get past Tsubasa. Nitta after several attempts learns how to use this skill by creating the Hayabusa Running Volley. Since Tsubasa started to attack in order to score, he left Nitta unmarked and the latter, to the surprise of everyone, decides not to trap the ball and again goes for the Hayabusa Running Volley, but this time with the right timing he scores the equalizing goal, leaving Morisaki and Nankatsu's defense motionless. thumb|215px|[[Hayabusa Running Volley]] Despite this newfound skill, from this point on in the game, Nankatsu adapts and uses a perfect teamplay and by doing passcuts and offside traps they completely shut out Nitta from the match, while scoring 2 more goals with which the game ends 3-1. 16th National middle school tournament Later on, Urabe as part of a bet agreement with Ishizaki and also as part of being former comrades in Nankatsu SC, he and the Otomo Quartet decided to cheer up Nankatsu for the full rounds of the 16th middle school national tournament. Japan Jr. Coach Mikami said that even the Otomo Quartet and Nitta might be considered as part of the players to be chosen for the training camp for the Japan Jr. team. J Boys' Challenge arc Following the end of the Middle School Tournament, the representatives for Japan's Junior Youth team were selected from those having participated in it, but Nitta was the sole exception, being chosen in place of the recuperating Tsubasa. For the preparations of the J Boys' Challenge arc, Tsubasa faced the Otomo Quartet in a friendly match, being able to defeat each and every one of them, proving that Tsubasa was full recovered from his previous injuries in the Tournament and has surpassed them once again, managing to score with a Drive Shot against Ichijo. Uniforms Manga * Home: White jersey with black and white collar and black 大友 kanji, black pants and black socks. * Away: White jersey with white/Kelly green collar and Kelly green 大友 kanji, white pants with a Kelly green stripe and white socks. * Keeper: White collared jersey with black 大友 kanji and dark blue pants. * In Tatakae Dream Team, the goalkeeper uniform is an orange-red jersey with white collar, white 大友 kanji, and a black shoulder stripe, with black pants and an orange-red stripe and black socks. This uniform greatly resembles the Nankatsu's orange-red keeper jersey, except that the latter uses black shorts instead of black pants. Anime * 1983 Anime: dark green shirt with red collar and black Otomo lettering, beige pants and dark green socks. The goalkeeper wears a teal green jersey with round collar and yellow pants with a white stripe. * 2001 Anime: white shirt with white-black collar and a black "O", black pants and black socks. The goalkeeper wears a black jersey with grey pants. * 2018 Anime: White jersey with black and white collar and black 大友 kanji, black pants and black socks for home.The goalkeeper wears a bright orange jersey, Otomo black kanji and white collar, with crimson red pants, and white socks. Results Shizouka Prefecture tournament * ○ Otomo 5 - 0 Fujisawa ● * ○ Otomo 6 - 0 Daitosan ● * ○ Otomo 4 - 0 Kitahama ● * ○ Otomo 3 - 0 Hamaoka ● * ○ Otomo 5 - 0 Kawazuichi ● * ● Otomo 1 - 3 Nankatsu middle school ○ * ● Otomo ? - ? Nankatsu substitute players and Tsubasa ○ Tsubasa was able to easily score against Ichijo with his Drive Shot. Squad Personnel *Otomo's Coach 22px|border Gallery |-|Color spread= CT Aizo 08.jpg |-|1983= Nitta - National Juveniles Championship V1.jpg|6th Yomiuri Land tournament champion Otomo Quartet Vs Tsubasa.jpg|Otomo Quartet Kishida Urabe Ichijo and Nitta (Otomo).jpg|1983 Otomo Quartet.jpg Otomos Coach (1983) 1.jpg|Otomo's Coach Urabe and Nakayama - Otomo.jpg|Urabe & Nakayama Nitta - Otomo Uniform.jpeg|Nitta - Otomo school uniform |-|1983 (2)= Tsubasa Vs Nitta.jpg|Vs Tsubasa Nitta_Vs_Tsubasa_Dribble.jpg|Tsubasa's Dribble facing Nitta Nitta - Otomo Mid School.jpg|Nitta Nitta - Hayabusa Shoot.jpg|Hayabusa Shot Nitta - No Trap Running Volley Hayabusa Shoot.jpg|Hayabusa Running Volley Otomo_Quartet_-_Nankatsu_supporters.jpg|As Nankatsu's supporters Cheerleaders ep118 (1983) 1.jpg|Otomo gang & Nankatsu's supporters |-|2001= Nitta - Otomo (Road to 2002).jpg|Nitta - Otomo Team |-|2018= Nitta ep29 (2018) 1.jpg|Nitta's introduction Otomo quartet ep29 (2018) 1.jpg|Otomo Quartet's challenge Hayabusa Shot ep29 (2018) 1.jpg|Hayabusa Shot Nitta S2 (2018) 1.jpg Nitta Nankatsu ep29 (2018) 1.jpg|In Nankatsu SC Isamu Ichijo S2 (2018) 1.jpg|Isamu Ichijo Otomo Quartet ep30 (2018) 1.jpg|Otomo Quartet Otomo ep30 (2018) 1.jpg|Otomo Quartet vs Tsubasa Nankatsu ep30 (2018) 2.jpg|Tsubasa marking Nitta Nitta Tsubasa ep30 (2018) 1.jpg|Nitta vs Tsubasa Nitta Tsubasa ep30 (2018) 2.jpg|Hayabusa vs Tsubasa Izawa ep32 (2018) 1.jpg|Izawa intercepting Nitta's shot attempt Nankatsu ep32 (2018) 2.jpg|Nankatsu now having the game possession Nankatsu ep32 (2018) 1.jpg|Beating Ichijo Otomo ep32 (2018) 1.jpg|End of the match |-|2018 (2)= Nankatsu ep30 (2018) 4.jpg|Tsubasa deflects the Hayabusa Shot Nitta Hayabusa ep30 (2018) 1.jpg|Hayabusa Shot Nitta ep30 (2018) 1.jpg|Nitta No Trap Hayabusa ep31 (SCT) 2.jpg No Trap Hayabusa ep31 (SCT) 1.jpg|Hayabusa Running Volley Nitta ep32 (2018) 1.jpg|Nitta Ichijo ep30 (2018) 1.jpg|Isamu Ichijo UrabeOtomo(2018).jpg|Urabe NishioOtomo(2018).jpg|Nishio NakayamaOtomo(2018).jpg|Nakayama KishidaOtomo(2018).jpg|Kishida Otomo ep51 (2018) 1.jpg|As Nankatsu's supporters Spectators ep51 (2018) 1.jpg|Supporting Nankatsu with Otomo |-|Art= Otomo middle school (DT).png|DT Urabe Otomo (DT).png Kishida Otomo (DT).png Nitta Otomo (DT).png |-|Manga= Otomo Quartet (Ch 55).jpg|Otomo Quartet Otomo Quartet and Nitta (Ch 54).jpg|Otomo Quartet & Nitta HayabusaShot.jpg|Hayabusa Shot 20200124 111336.jpg|Nitta seeks a new personal goal Tsubasa_vs_Otomo_(Ch_86).jpg|Otomo Quartet vs Tsubasa (2nd match) Tsubasa_vs_Otomo_(Ch_86)_2.jpg|Tsubasa dribbles all Otomo Quartet Notes External links * at Captain Tsubasa db (Japanese) * at Captain Tsubasa Stats de:Ohtomo Mittelschule Category:Middle school teams